The journey of three
by Will
1. Default Chapter Title

The Journey of three...............

Part 1 

By eevee100

  
  


"Khraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" The three headed dodrio screeched to wake up the sleepy little town of Pallet. 

It was about 10:00 when Will woke up. 

He looked over the edge of his bed to see his best friends Dylan and Jordan sleeping there in their sleeping bags. 

Will threw pillows at them. "Wake up we gotta get to the lab." He said in an exited voice. 

Dylan and Jordan slowly woke up and looked around. 

"I, It can't be morning yet." Jordan started. 

"Oh yes it can." Dylan added.

The three boys stopped talking and stared at each other. 

"Um, Will." Dylan started. "What time is it?" 

Will looked up at the clock radio beside his bed in shock. 

"It's 10." He replied in a startled voice. 

"No! We're late!" Jordan yelled.

The three boys jumped up and ran out into the hall.

They all ran down the stairs and ran out the door carrying their supplies. 

"I'll bet all the pokemon are gone!" Dylan yelled. "Don't say things like that!" Jordan yelled back at him.

"Yeah! There'll be pokemon left! The professor would save some for us!" Will added. 

They finally reached the lab to see a small crowd of people leaving. 

"Oh no!"

When they got into the lab. They looked around. 

There were pictures of pokemon and things but no Oak. 

"What's going on here?" Jordan asked. "I don't know." Dylan replied. 

All of a sudden something caught Will's eye"Look over there!" He pointed over to a table in the middle of the room.

The three boys ran over to the table to see three pokeballs sitting on the table. 

Along with a note.

It read, 

"Dear Jordan, Dylan, and William,

I saved these pokemon for you. I'm sorry that I can't be here to give them to you but I need to go to a special conference at the Pallet town kindergarten class..

I marked each one of them with your names. I also have three pokedex's there"

The three boys looked up to see the three pokeballs on the table. 

Just as the letter had explained each one had a name scribbled onto it with a black marker. 

They each picked up the one that had their names on it. 

"Let's see our new pokemon!" Will yelled. "Yeah!" Jordan added.

"Ok then! Pokeball go!" Dylan yelled as he threw the softball sized ball at the floor. 

It hit the ground and opened up, the entire room was filled with a luminescent red glow.

After the glow settled on the floor there was an opened up pokeball and a large brown pokemon will long arms and legs with no head standing there.

"What the heck is that!?" The strange pokemon looked around, "Hitmonlee!" It yelled. 

"I don't know." Dylan answered. 

He picked up the red pocket organizer sized device that lay on the table and pointed it at the pokemon.

The small screen came on and showed a picture of the weird pokemon.

"Hitmonlee, a fighting pokemon." It started in a robotic sounding voice. "This pokemon attacks it's enemies with powerful kicks that can easily send a person flying if hit."

"So it's a hitmonlee." Dylan said. "I guess I'm your new trainer." 

The hitmonlee looked up happily as it walked over to Dylan and stood beside him. 

"Then I'll check out mine!" Will yelled. 

The pokeball hit the ground, once again the room was filled with a red glow. 

When it settled a small red colored fox type pokemon stood on the floor looking up at Will happily.

"Vulpix." It said. "A vulpix!" Will said sitting down to hug the small fox.

"You know what that is?" The two other boys asked. 

"Yeah I've wanted a vulpix for my whole life." Will replied.

The small fire pokemon started to rub it's head against Will's shoulders. 

"Vul-pix." It mumbled as it slowly drifted off to sleep. 

"Now I'll see mine!"Jordan yelled. He was just about to throw the pokeball when it suddenly opened and a small yellow pokemon popped out. "Pikachu!"

"A pikachu the three boys yelled." 

The small pikachu landed on Jordan's head. 

"Hi pikachu." Jordan said pulling pikachu off.

"Pika." The pikachu's cheeks started to glow red then it blasted Jordan with electricity. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" He screeched. He fell to the ground shocked. 

"Good pikachu, cute pikachu, nice pikachu." 

************

  
  


After the three boys finished up at the lab, they said their goodbye's to their parents. 

"I'll miss you." Will said as he hugged his Mom, Dad, and his little sister, Zoe. 

"Bye, bye Willy!" Zoe yelled as Will and the others left. "Bye mom, dad, Zoe!" After leaving Pallet town the three boys walked along the small path on the way to Viridian city. 

The three boys took a last look at their home.

"When we come back we'll be the greatest pokemon trainers in the world." 

  
  


To Be Continued...................................

Coming up in part 2:

The boys reach Viridian city and Will gets in a fight 


	2. Default Chapter Title

[][1]The Journey of three...............

Part 2 

By eevee100

  
  


The three boys walked over the hill that overlooked Viridian city.

"There it is." Dylan started. "Our first stop to the pokemon league." 

The three boys ran into the city.

It wasn't much bigger than Pallet but it didn't need a professor to keep it on the map.

After picking up some supplies at the pokemart (potions, pokemon chow, and pokeballs)

They headed over to the gym.

  
  


"What it's locked!" Dylan yelled as he pulled at the door. 

"Who ever heard of a locked gym???" Jordan said angrily. 

"I hear that it's like a secret team rocket meeting place." Will added.

Dylan and Jordan turned around to look at Will, "Really?"

"Well it's just a rumor." 

"Let's go in." "What!? Go in!?" Will and Dylan answered. 

"Yeah I mean what could happen we've got our pokemon for our protection."

"Ok let's do it." Will said.

"I don't know it could be dangerous." Dylan said trying to be the adult of the group.

"Aw C'mon Dylan!" Jordan wined. 

"Ok let's go." The three boys ran around to the back of the gym looking for an entrance.

Around the back there was another door.

"Look." Will whispered to the others as he pointed over to the door. 

The three boys walked up to it as Dylan pulled on it. Surprisingly the door easily opened. 

"This one isn't locked." 

The three boys wandered in. It was dark inside.

All of a sudden a voice spoke up. "Hey!"

Dylan and Jordan looked at Will with disturbed looks.

"I didn't say it!" "Then who did?"

"What are you kids doing." The three boys turned around to see an old man standing there.

"Hello sir," Jordan said. "Um, we were just wondering where the gym leader was." 

"He's not here. And you'd better be glad!" "Why?" "If he were here and he found you snoopin 'round here he'd kick you out an take your pokemon." 

The man paused and pointed to the door. "Now go for your own sake go." The three boys slowly walked outside. 

"What was that about?" "I don't know that old guy was weird." "Yeah."

The three boys were about to walk out of the city when Will let out a yell. "Ahhh!"

The other boys looked back to see Will on the ground glaring up at a kid his age holding a pokeball in one hand and a bag in the other.

  
  


"What did you do that for!?" Will yelled. 

"Chill, chill! I only want a pokemon match!" The kid yelled back

"Well if you wanted a match then you could have asked!" Will said.

"Well then, how about a pokemon match?" 

"Well now that we're here yes I'll accept your challenge!" Will yelled. 

"Let's get started then!" Andy yelled as he threw his pokeball. 

"Mankey!!!!!!" The white pokemon screeched as it leaped out of the flash. 

"What's a mankey?" He pointed his pokedex at it, "Mankey, a fighting pokemon. Mankey usually have a fairly calm personality, but if attacked or threatened in the wild mankey's will thrash out and attack the intruders." It said in a robotic sounding voice. 

  
  


"Ok then! I'll use my pokemon!" Will yelled as vulpix jumped out of the pokeball, "Piiiix!" 

"Ok mankey! Start up the battle! Scratch the fox!" 

Mankey charged at Vulpix, jumped up and slashed at vulpix. It's claws missed but the mankey's hand smashed into vulpix's head. "Vulpix!" It yelped. "Hang in there vulpix! Now use your ember attack!" Vulpix opened her mouth and blew small flames at the mankey. 

The mankey was easily burned but was still in the fight.

"Mankey! Finish it take down!" The mankey must've been at a high level because before they knew it vulpix was pinned on the ground. 

"Mankey, man, key!" The monkey pokemon yelled. "Vulpix ember again!" Vulpix opened her mouth again and blew out small flames. 

They got into the mankey's eyes and it fell back in pain.

  
  


"Finish it Vulpix! Quick attack!" Will yelled.

Vulpix jumped up and started to run towards the hurt mankey fast! 

She jumped and slammed her head into the mankey.

It fell back and easily passed out. 

"Oh no!" Andy yelled. There was a bright red flash and within a split second the mankey was in the pokeball. "Good battle." Will said. "Whatever." 

"I won!" Will said turning around to look at Jordan and Dylan. 

  
  


He then turned back around to see that Andy had run off. "(sigh) So where to next?" Will asked.

"Well Viridian forest I guess." Dylan answered. "Then Pewter city to get a badge!" Jordan added. 

  
  


"Well what are we waiting for!?" Will yelled. "Let's go!"

The three boys walked off into the sunset, in hope for pokemon, battles and stuff. 

  
  


To Be Continued...................... 

Coming up in part 3:

The boys win battle's and catch new and cool pokemon! 

   [1]: Www.empiretheaters.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Journey of three..................

Part 3

By eevee100

  
  


The three boys sat around a small fire. 

It had been a very long day.

Dylan had captured a sandshrew soon after they had left Viridian, and Jordan was now the proud owner of a pikachu and a jigglypuff. Will was now the only one who hadn't caught a new pokemon. 

"Crack!" The logs in the fire cracked in the moonlit night. 

Jordan, Dylan and Will sat around the fire feeding their pokemon and talking. 

"Mon, lee." Dylan's hitmonlee mumbles as it sat down close to the fire. 

"Cha, u!" Jordan's pikachu jumped off of hid head and waddled over to Vulpix. 

"Pikachu? Pikachu, pika, chu!" "Vulpix, vul, vulpix." The two began conversing between each other. 

Will slowly rubbed his hand over vulpix's red hair. 

He looked up to see that Jordan had now released his jigglypuff same with Dylan and his sandshrew.

The small jigglypuff picked up a piece of food and quietly munched on it. 

"So Dylan how are your pokemon?" Will asked trying to start up a conversation. 

"They're fine." Dylan answered who then pointed to his hitmonlee and sandshrew. 

"What about yours Will?" Jordan asked.

"My vulpix is great." Will replied. 

"Well I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed." Will said seeing that his pokemon, or vulpix had fallen asleep. 

"Return! Vulpix!" Within a second the vulpix was inside the red and white ball. 

Will put it in his back pack and unrolled his sleeping bag. 

"I'm gonna go to bed too." Jordan said pulling out his sleeping bag.

"Well I'm gonna stay up a little bit longer and watch the fire." Dylan said.

"Ok." The two boys yelled. 

They slowly crawled into their sleeping bags. "Good night Dylan., Will."

"G'night guys." Dylan answered as Jordan and Will slowly drifted off to sleep. 

******************

  
  


The next morning Will awoke to the sound of something he couldn't recognize. 

He opened his eyes and examined the camp site. 

The fire had burnt out Dylan and Jordan were asleep and, there was something snooping around in Will's backpack! 

He jumped out of bed and pointed his pokedex at the backpack, hoping to get a clear shot of the small caterpie (to what he had identified) 

"Searching pokedex entries." It said. After a couple seconds it came to life as a small picture of a caterpie appeared on the screen. "Caterpie. A bug pokemon. Caterpie have small suction cups on it's feet, enabling it to climb trees effortlessly." 

"Woah! Cool!"

  
  


"Go vulpix!" A red beam of light shot out form the pokeball and soon took the form of a vulpix. 

"Vulpix!" She yelled.

"Ok vulpix! Quick attack now!" Will yelled.

Vulpix ran towards caterpie, jumped up and slammed her head into caterpie. 

Caterpie flew back, and slammed it's body into a rock, caterpie wobbled around on the ground until it was too weak to continue.

"Caterpie you're mine!" I yelled as I tossed a pokeball at the beat up caterpie. It was sucked in on contact and was successfully captured. 

"Yes!!!!" Will yelled jumping up and down. "Caterpie is mine!!" 

Jordan and Dylan slowly sat p and rubbed their eyes. "Wha, what happened Will?"

Dylan asked. Will picked up the pokeball that lay on the ground. "I just got a caterpie!" 

"Really?" Jordan asked. "Well that's good. But last night I also caught a kakuna." Dylan added. 

"Oh, I forgot." Will said, becoming depressed again.

"Put it this was Will, don't be depressed because I have 3 pokemon and you only have 2."

Dylan paused. "You're the only one out of us three that has won a battle." "Good point." 

"Well if we wanna get through the forest before dark then we'd better leave now." Jordan said.

"Yeah." 

  
  


After they were all packed up Dylan, Jordan and Will started to hike again. 

After about an hour of hiking they started to look for a water source of some kind, due to the fact that they were out of water and their pokemon were getting groggy. 

After about an hour they found a small lagoon covered in a canopy of trees. 

They settled down and decided to rest up here. 

  
  


"Rustle, rustle, rustle."Dylan turned around to see a boy his age, wander out of the bushes, he was dressed like an old Japanese samurai. "Greetings." He started. 

"Um, hi." Dylan replied. "You may address me as Samurai wayward traveler," "Hey I have a name!" Dylan yelled. "It's Dylan." "All right Dylan, I have come for a reason, I request a pokemon match." "All right I except your challenge!" Dylan yelled. 

"Go hitmonlee!" After a giant red flash Dylan's hitmonlee appeared. "Hitmonlee!" "Pinsir!" Assume battle mode!" Samurai yelled as a huge bug popped out of the pokeball.

"That bug is no match for hitmonlee!" Dylan yelled. "Doublekick now!" Hitmonlee jumped up and lunged at pinsir with his leg fully extended. It smashed into pinsir's face causing him to fly back and hit a tree. Pinsir easily fainted. 

  
  


"Wow that was quick." Jordan said out of nowhere. "Good battle Dylan." Samurai said. "Thanks a lot." Jordan and Dylan turned around to see, nothing. "Hey Dylan were's Will?"

"Gee, I don't know." "I'm right here guys." Dylan and Jordan turned around to see Will coming out of the bushes. "Where were you?" Jordan asked.

"When the battle started I decided to go around and look for pokemon." 

'Did you find any???????" Dylan and Jordan both asked. "Yeah I did a pidgeyotto." Will pulled out a pokeball and held it up towards the sky. "And now he's mine!" 

  
  


"So where to now?" Jordan asked. Pewter city." Dylan replied excitedly. "All right let's go!" Will added. 

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued......................

Coming up in part 4:

The boys head off to Pewter city, will they be stopped again? 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Journey of three..................

Part 4

By eevee100

  
  


Jordan woke up at around 8:00 to the sound of a spearow squawking in the distance.

He got dressed and quietly made a fire, and made breakfast. 

Will slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"(yawn)What time is it?" He asked Jordan.

Jordan took a quick glance at his watch. "About 9:00." Will rolled over in his sleeping bag, "Wake me up when we're ready to leave." "But what about breakfast!?" Jordan asked, but Will had already dozed off. 

Dylan and Will woke again, this time to the sound of Jordan nudging them. 

"Wake up you sleepy heads." 

Will slowly got up and looked at his watch, "10:14." 

He and Dylan got up and walked over to the fire where Jordan hay laid their breakfast's.

"Thanks Jordan." They both called. 

This morning it was bacon and eggs. 

After they were all finished eating and washing up, they started the hike again. 

They were all down to shorts because of the unbearable heat outside. 

And eventually Jordan's pikachu entered his pokeball because of the heat. 

All of a sudden they came across a giant brown pokemon. 

"Pinsir." It mumbled. "A what?" Jordan pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the giant bug, 

"Pinsir a bug pokemon. Pinsir use their giant clamps and their razor sharp claws to preform their special attacks guillotine, and swords dance." The pokedex reported.

"Ok this one is mine!" Will yelled.

"Huh! No way I saw it first! Will!" Dylan yelled back. The two began arguing over who got to capture it.

"Shut up both of you!" Jordan yelled. They immediately stopped arguing and looked at Jordan.

"I saw it first out of all three of us so it's mine!" 

"Um sorry to disappoint you Jordan."

"Huh??" The two other boys pointed to where pinsir used too be, it was now running. 

"Hey come back!" Jordan yelled after it. 

"I know! Go jigglypuff!" Jordan's pokeball opened and shot a huge red beam that took the shape of his jigglypuff. 

"Jigglypuff! Slam!" Jigglypuff then jumped right over pinsir and slammed her fist down onto it's head. 

Pinsir hit the ground hard, but with only a few bruises he was still in the battle.

He jumped up and caught jigglypuff in the air with his claws and started to squeeze her.

"Puuuuuuufffff."Jigglypuff muttered. 

"Jigglypuff!" Jordan yelled. He pointed his pokeball at the beat up pokemon, a small red beam of light shot out and hit jigglypuff, she started to glow red then was sucked into the red and white pokeball. 

"Pikachu you're my last chance!" "I'll help you Jordan!" Jordan looked up. "Really?" "Yeah! Let's do it!" "Okay! pikachu go!""Pidgeyotto! Go!" 

The two softball sized balls spun in the air crazily before opening, they both shot out a large beam of light that soon took the shape of pidgeyotto, and pikachu. 

"Pidgeyotto! Quick attack!" Will yelled. "Pikachu thunder!" Pikachu charged up her electric energy and blasted the pinsir with a huge bolt of lightning. 

The pinsir was fried. And to finish it off pidgeyotto smashed into it, knocking it out cold. 

"Yes go pokeball!" The pokeball hit pinsir and sucked it in on contact.

"Shake, shake, shake." It wobbled on the ground. "Shake, shake, shake." Then it stopped.

"Yes!!! Pinsir is mine!" Jordan yelled. Pikachu slowly rolled the ball over to Jordan who picked it up, deflated it and stuck it on his belt. 

"Yes!" Will pointed his pokeball up at the soaring pidgeyotto and called it back. 

  
  


"Let's get going." Will suggested. "Yeah C'mon." 

After a little while the three boys took a rest in a small clearing to have some lunch and feed their pokemon. 

The entire clearing was filled with red flashes as the boys released all nine of their pokemon. 

Will's vulpix and Jordan's pikachu immediately stated to have a small game of "tag".

While pidgeyotto just seemed to enjoy soaring over the pond. 

Jordan looked up from his sandwich to see a small plant, a moving plant in the bushes.

"Wow! What is that!?" He pointed his pokedex at the strange plant, "Bulbasaur, a grass/poison pokemon. Bulbasaur have a small seed on their back when they are born. The seed slowly grass into a bulb and opens when they evolve."

"A grass pokemon! That'll really help me in Pewter gym!" Jordan was about to call out pikachu when bulbasaur popped out of the hedges. "BULBA! BULBA!!!!" He yelled.

"What's going on?????" Will asked. 

  
  


All of a sudden a boulder came through the forest and crushed tree's and bushes. 

It smacked into Jordan and sent him flying into the pond with a loud "splash!"

The rock slowly unfolded and grew arms and legs. "Wha, what is that!?" Dylan yelled.

His pokedex quickly replied, "Graveller, a rock/ground pokemon. Graveller roll down steap hills to move, they will roll over anything in it's path. Graveller are very tough and are known for their harness and strength." 

  
  


The graveller waddled over to bulbasaur the earth shaking with every step.

He stood in front of bulbasaur and shook his head. "Graveller, grav, el, er!" It yelled. 

"Ok graveller! I can see that your just trying to stick up for bulbasaur, so I won't hurt you! I just want to be your friend!"

Graveller's whole expression changed. He turned his head in wonder. "Grav?" Dylan nodded his head. "Graveller!" Graveller suddenly grew a smile on his face. "All right I got graveller!"

Jordan stuck his head out of the pond, "So what do I get huh?"

Bulbasaur walked over to the edge of the pond and shot his long vines out. They wrapped around Jordan's waist and fished him out of the water. 

"I guess you got bulbasaur." Will slapped his face. "Last again." 

"Hey! Why would there be a golem in the middle of a forest?" Jordan asked. 

"I'll bet Dexter can answer that." Will said, he opened up his pokedex and the two other boys 

huddled around him.

"Viridian forest is the most popular "dump site" for pokemon trainers. If a trainer wants to abandon their pokemon most will go to Viridian forest.

It is estimated that over 100 pokemon are abandoned each year in Viridian forest alone." 

"Poor pokemon." "Yeah well C'mon let's go!"

  
  


To Be Continued....................

Coming Up In Part 5:

The boys enter Pewter city, will they win a badge? 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The journey of three..............

Part5 

By eevee100 

  
  


"Pikachu go!" Soon after entering Pewter city, they encountered one of the locals.

The kid sent out a spearow. "Spearow!!!" I screeched.

"Peck at it!" The kid yelled.

The spearow swooped down at pikachu and started to peck at it all over.

"Cha!" Pikachu yelled out in pain.

"Pikachu!!!!! Thunderbolt!!!!!!" Jordan yelled. 

Pikachu slowly charged up her electric energy and unleashed it. 

"Pikachuuuu!!!!!!!" Thousands of electric bolts blasted from her body. It was a direct hit to the spearow and it was fired.

It fell to the ground and did not get up. "Yes I won!" Jordan yelled turning around to face Will and Dylan. "Good job." 

  
  


Jordan turned back around to see that the kid had run off. 

"So we should get a hotel and go to the gym!" Jordan suggested. "Yeah." Will took a glance at his watch, "7:24." It reported. "It's seven-thirty the gym wouldn't be open." Will said.

"Well we should still get a hotel."

The three boys wandered around the large city looking for a hotel. Pewter city was a lot bigger than Viridian city, and Pallet put together.

After they found a hotel and checked into it, after that they cooked dinner and went to sleep. 

*******

  
  


Will slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his watch alarm. He took a glance at it, "7:15."

It said.

"I can go now, they won't be up for a couple hours." Will said as he got up out of bed, picked up his pokeballs and headed out the door. 

*******

  
  


Dylan and Jordan woke up and looked around the room. 

"Morning Will." Jordan said.

After he didn't get a response he began to wonder. "Will?" "Will!?" "What is it Jordan?" Dylan asked him. "It's Will." "What about him?" "He's not here!" Jordan yelled back. 

All of a sudden the door opened up and Will walked in.

"Where were you!?" Dylan asked. 

"Don't worry about me I just went back into the forest looking for pokemon!" Will yelled back. 

"Sorry, so what did you find?" Jordan asked.

"This." Will pulled one of the three pokeballs off his waist and tossed it on the floor.

The pokeball opened and the room was filled with a luminescent glow. 

After it settled a small cocoon like pokemon was left on the floor.

"I found a kid in there and we battled, I won and caterpie evolved!" 

  
  


"Cool." Jordan and Dylan said. 

"And I found this." Will put his backpack on the ground and pulled out a generally white egg, only it had colored shapes on the sides of it. 

"Wow." "Yeah I know, it's a pokemon egg and I'm gonna hatch it."

Dylan looked up, "What kind of pokemon is gonna hatch from it?" "I don't know." Will replied.

"Ok enough egg talk let's get to the gym!" Jordan yelled.

"Yeah!" 

  
  


The gym was big, and covered in rocks. 

"Well let's see by the look of the gym they use the rock type." Dylan said examining the gym. "Well let's go in." The three boys walked in.

It was really big on the inside and was pitch black. 

"Who goes there!?" A voice spoke up out of nowhere. 

"Um we've come to request a match, to earn a boulderbadge." Will answered.

"The three of you?" "Yep." 

The lights suddenly turned on revealing the battle arena witch was more like a rocky field. 

A man slowly walked down the steps and onto the platform.

"One on One." He said.

"Right!" Will yelled back. "I hope you've got some grass, or water types, cause' that'll be the only way to win here! Go geodude!" The pokeball opened and shot out a beam of light that took the shape of a geodude. 

"Dude!" 

  
  


"Go vulpix!" Will yelled. The pokeball opened up releasing vulpix. "Vulpix!!!!!!!!!" 

"Geodude! Rock throw now!" 

The geodude obeying it's master, leaped up and slammed it's rock solid body into the ground beside vulpix.

Vulpix was thrown back onto the ground. "Vulpix!" Will yelled in shock.

"Ha your pokemon need better training." Flint said.

"Aw C'mon vulpix! You can do it! Come back at geodude with a quick attack!"Will yelled.

Vulpix slowly stood up and charged at geodude, she jumped up and was smashed in the belly with the huge fist of geodude. She once again fell back in pain. "Piiiix." She muttered.

"Oh! Vulpix!" Will ran up to vulpix and picked her up in his arms.

"Are, are you okay?" "Vulpix slowly nodded her head. 

"Do you still want to continue?" Will asked trying to hold back the tears. 

"Pix." She nodded her head once again.

"Well do you give up!?" Flint yelled. "No!" Will yelled back and vulpix slowly jumped out of his arms and prepared for battle. 

"This vulpix is my friend! And I'll show you how to train pokemon! Go vulpix flamethrower!" 

A huge burst of fire shot out of vulpix's mouth and raced towards geodude.

The fire hit him hard and he fell back, badly burned.

Flint stood there with his mouth wide open. "Geodude! Return!" He called the small rock pokemon back into the red and white ball as he slowly, and not willingly handed Will the badge. 

"Will," Dylan started. "What is it?" "Vulpix is badly injured you'd better get her to a pokemon center quick." "Right." Will pointed his pokeball at vulpix as she started to glow and allowed herself to be sucked into the pokeball. 

  
  
  
  


Will ran out of the gym and raced towards the pokecenter. 

"(sigh), who's next?" Flint asked.

"I am!" Jordan said stepping into the ring.

"All right then! Go onix!" His pokeball smashed into the ground and a blinding flash lit the stadium, when it settled a huge snake like pokemon was sitting there.

"Ah! What is that!?" Jordan yelled. His pokedex quickly replied, "Onix a rock/ground pokemon. 

As an onix grows older its rock stone body grows lesser like a rock and more like a diamond, but colored black." 

"Ok I'll send out mine! Go bulbasaur!" The pokeball hit the ground and bulbasaur popped out. "Bulbasaur!" "Bulbasaur! Razor leaf now!" Jordan yelled. 

"Bulba!" Leafs began to shoot out from the bulb on bulbasaur's back. They speeded towards onix and slammed into him knocking him to the ground. 

"No onix! Get up and use slam!" The onix slowly turned it's head and looked at Flint confused, it obviously wasn't trained that well.

"Ok vinewhip!" Jordan commanded to bulbasaur, Two scraggily vines shot out from bulbasaur's back and whipped onix across the face, finishing him."Yes I did It I won a badge!!!!" Jordan yelled. 

  
  


"Now it's my turn!" Dylan said stepping into the ring. 

"Ok! Here goes! Rhyhorn! I choose you!" The pokeball smashed into the ground revealing a huge rhino like pokemon. 

Dylan pointed his pokedex at it, "Rhyhorn. A rock/ground pokemon. It's bones are 1000 times stronger and heavier than human bones, when in a charge an impact can easily send a person or even a car high into the air." 

"Woah! Ok well then I'll use hitmonlee! Go!" His pokeball opened up and a the red shape of hitmonlee popped out. "Monlee!" He yelled when the glow faded.

"Rhyhorn! Make it quick take down now!" Rhyhorn obeying it's master started to charge towards hitmonlee, "Hitmonlee! Counter attack with rocket kick!" 

"Mon, lee!!!!!" He jumped up and smashed his foot, into rhyhorn's face, rhyhorn stopped immediately and fell to the ground. "Rhy, rhyhorn." Flint said.

"So that's it? I won?!" Dylan asked.

"You won." 

"Yes!!! Woo, hoo!" Flint slapped his face, "I can't believe I lost to three amateurs in a row." He said in a depressing voice. 

Will ran back into the gym, "What happened?" "We all won." Dylan replied. "Cool."

"Yea any ways I'm tired let's get to the hotel and cook some lunch." "Yeah let's go." The three boys ran off towards the hotel, Flint stood in the doorway of the gym.

"Those kids, they're gonna make it." 

  
  


To Be Continued..................

Coming up in part6:

The gang heads off for Mt.Moon in search of pokemon 


	6. Default Chapter Title

The journey of three..............

Part 6

By eevee100

  
  


The three boys walked along route 3 heading towards mt. Moon in the distance.

"So how much longer Dylan?" Will asked.

"Um, well we should keep hiking for a couple more hours then settle down, after that we should be able to make it Mt. Moon by noon tomorrow." Dylan replied looking at the map.

"Mt. Moon? What does the pokedex say about it?" Jordan asked. 

"I don't know." Will opened up his pokedex. "Search Mt. Moon.' He commanded.

"Mt. Moon. This giant mountain is said to be the very origin of pokemon. Many scientists believe that pokemon were carried to earth by a comet, of a meteorite. Called the Moon stone. The moon stone is also capable of evolving some pokemon. Such examples are Clefary, Jigglypuff, Nidorino and Nidorina." It said.

  
  


"Cool." The three boys said at once. 

All of a sudden they heard a shrill yell.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It screeched again.

"Let's go!" Will said Jumping up and running towards the sound. "Eewee!" They heard it again just as they came over a hill to see a bunch of zubat attacking a small eevee.

"They're attacking that eevee!" Will yelled. 

Dylan pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at one of the flying pokemon. "Zubat, a flying/poison pokemon. Zubat are known for their sharp fangs and for quick flying. If a person wanders into the colony of these creatures they may lash out and attack the intruder."

  
  


"We'd better leave them alone!" Dylan yelled. "Are you crazy!?" Will screamed at him.

"If we don't help then that eevee wont's have a very long future!!!!!"He screamed again. 

"Go VULPIX!" The pokeball opened up and vulpix popped out. 

"Flamethrower now!" Will commanded.

A huge burst of fire blasted from vulpix's mouth and hit the group of zubat, 

It was a direct hit and all of the zubat were roasted. 

  
  


They quickly flew into the cave screeching on the way.

Will jumped off of the hill and ran towards the eevee.

He bent down and picked her up in his arms. "We've gotta find a pokemon center!" He yelled up at Dylan and Jordan. 

"There's one not to far from here!" Jordan yelled back at him looking at the map. 

"Let's go!" The three boys started to run in the direction that Jordan had pointed out.

  
  


After nearly an hour of strait running, they finally reached the small town, called Lakeville. It was named that because of the giant lake that the town overlooked. 

"Where is the pokemon center?" Will asked. "Right there!" Jordan said pointing ahead. 

The three boys ran into the pokemon center. "Help!" Will yelled. The nurse looked up to see Will running towards the counter carrying and eevee. 

  
  


"Help! We found this eevee near the cave! It was being attacked by a bunch of zubat and it maybe poisoned." Will said trying to catch his breath.

"Here." He handed eevee to nurse Joy. 

"It is." Joy said examining the hurt eevee's cut. 

She slowly walked into the small room behind the counter. 

"I'll have to put it in intensive care." Joy said. 

"It's gotta be okay." Will said leaning on the counter. 

"Don't worry Will." Jordan said trying to comfort him. 

  
  


After waiting for about an hour on the bench in the pokemon center, the three boys looked up to see a man and a woman in trench coats walking in.

They walked up to the counter were nurse Joy was looking at a clip board. 

They whispered something in her ear and her face turned pale. 

  
  


"I wonder what happened?" Dylan whispered to Will and Jordan. 

"I don't know." Jordan said standing up. 

"What happened?" He asked. The man and the woman glared at him. "Shut up boy!" These two were pokemon thefts. Jordan thought. 

"Who are you?!" Dylan yelled.

"You really wanna know who we are kid?" The three boys nodded. 

"We've come for the pokemon and there's noting that you three punks can do about it!" The man yelled. "Well we can try!" Will yelled.

The man and the woman pulled the trench coats off revealing white uniforms with big red "R"'s on their shirts. 

"You wanna battle kid!?" "Team rocket'll give 'ya a battle!" The man added. 

"Go nidoran male!" The man yelled. "Go nidoran female!" The woman yelled. 

The two pokeball hit the ground and opened after a brilliant flash two small pokemon with long horns stood on the floor. 

"What?" Will opened up his pokedex and pointed it at the small nidoran's, 

"Nidoran male, and nidoran female. Two small poison pokemon. The males have slightly larger horns than the female's. And are also more poisonous, however the females use strong physical attacks." It reported. 

  
  


"Go! Jigglypuff!" Jordan yelled. "And go metapod!" Will yelled.

The two pokemon appeared and prepared for battle. 

"Nidoran male! Use your horn attack on the metapod!" The man yelled.

The small nidoran started to charge towards metapod and pointed his long horn at it. 

"Metapod! Counter with harden!" Metapod started to glow then there was a cracking sound. Nidoran male hit it and was thrown over the back. It landed hard on it's back surprised that the attack didn't work. 

"Nidoran?" It said in confusion. 

  
  


"Metapod! Return!" Will yelled seeing that metapod was a little injured. "Go pidgeyotto!"

"Ok now it's my turn! Jigglypuff! Metronome!"Jigglypuff started to wave it's fingers, then jigglypuff used seismic toss. It ran towards the nidoran female, hit it and jumped high into the air. When jigglypuff was at the peak of her leap she threw down the nidoran female with all her might. It hit the ground hard and easily passed out. 

"Ok now pidgeyotto! Gust!" Pidgeyotto's gust hit the male nidoran hard and knocked it into the wall.

"Return!" Jass* and Cheryl* yelled. (*Jass and Cheryl are those two team rocket members.) 

They both glared at the three boys. "Team rocket will be back!" They yelled.

"Doubt it!"Jordan yelled. "Jigglypuff! Slam!" Jigglypuff ran towards team rocket, fast. She jumped up and slammed into them, sending them flying through the window with a "crash!" 

They landed out of sight and obviously they weren't coming back, at least for now. 

  
  


"You did it!" Joy yelled as she ran out and hugged the three boys. "You've saved the pokemon!" "It's ok, just doing our job." Dylan replied. 

Then Joy pulled a pokeball out of her pocket and put it in Will's hand. 

"Will, without you eevee wold be dead, I think that eevee with be much better off with you than with me or in the wild." She said. Will clutched the pokeball and held it towards the sky.

"Yes! Eevee is mine!" 

  
  


The three boys walked out of Lakeville heading towards Mt. Moon. 

It had been a long day. And they were all happy to take a rest.

  
  


To Be Continued.....................

Coming up in part 7:

The boys reach Mt. Moon 


	7. Default Chapter Title

The journey of three.............

Part 7

By eevee100

  
  


Will slowly opened up his eyes.

They were in a small forest, the fire they had built the previous night was still burning. 

And he was in his sleeping bag with the small egg beside him

He glanced at his watch "9:17." It said. 

  
  


He slowly sat up to see Jordan and Dylan already awake and packing up.

"Finally awake 'eh sleepy head." Dylan said.

"Shut up Dylan!" Will yelled.

"Sorry, any ways come on we've gotta move if we wanna get to Mt. Moon before noon."

Jordan added.

After they were all ready, packed up and finished feeding there pokemon the three boys set off for mt. Moon. 

  
  


After abut an hour of hiking they left the forest to see a small cove entrance.

"I, is that it?" Willa asked. Dylan took a quick look at the map, "Yeah it looks like it." 

"It sure is dark inside.""So now come on let's go in." 

  
  


It was pitch dark in the cave and they couldn't see anything. 

Will pulled out his flashlight and turned it on. "Click." The entire cave was brightened up and many small pokemon such as paras, and sandshrew either hid from the light of burrowed underground. 

"It'll sure be hard to catch pokemon in here." Will said. "Yeah when they see you they go into hiding." The cave entrance was now out of sight. "Well now I guess the only way to go is forward." Dylan said. "I guess so." 

"Hey what is that thing?" Jordan asked to see a small pokemon, that resembled a jigglypuff skipping across the path.

"Hey it's a clefary!" Will yelled. "A what?" Jordan asked his pokedex, "Clefary. A normal pokemon. Clefary are magical and mysterious pokemon. They are found only in Mt. Moon and use strange but powerful attacks on it's enemies." 

"Ok this one is mine!" Jordan yelled throwing one of his pokeballs. 

It hit the ground and opened up, a large red figure jumped out and started to glow, when it stopped Jordan's jigglypuff was standing there.

"Puff." "Ok jigglypuff! Use your sing attack to put clefary to sleep!"

Jigglypuff started to sing a strange song, Will Dylan and Jordan's eyes started tog et heavy as they slowly lost energy. 'Jiggly, puff, jigglypuff, jiggly , puff, jigglyyyyyyyyy, puff." 

The three boys slowly fell to the ground and fell asleep. 

  
  


Jordan opened up his eyes and looked around.

They were in a tent, a big tent.

Will and Dylan were still sleeping. He looked around to see an old man sitting at a small table typing on a laptop computer.

  
  
  
  


"Professor Oak?" Jordan asked 

Oak looked up to see Jordan awake.

"So Jordan finally awake 'eh?" "Um, what do you mean?" Jordan asked. "When your jigglypuff sung you three to sleep you slept soundly for at least, um about a day." The professor said taking a glance at his watch.

"A day!" Jordan yelled. "Yes a full day." "Where are we now?" "Well we're still in Mt. Moon, I'm here with my assistant Andrew," The professor said pointing to a young man sitting on the floor reading. The man looked up. "Hello." He said.

"Hi." Jordan replied. "So um professor why exactly are you here?" Jordan asked.

"(sigh)We are here looking for what is believed to be one of the last wild clefary's."

"One of the last?" "Yes, clefary's are very rare in the wild, mainly because trainers are catching too many of them." 

"Wha, what happened?" Jordan turned around to see Dylan and Will waking up.

After Oak explained to them what happened they got ready to get through the mountain. 

  
  


"Well sorry professor but we've got to get thought the mountain." "Yeah, we'd help you if we could but we're gonna go for our next badge." Jordan added.

"It's very alright boys I understand that you need to get more trainer badges, oh yes how are my old pokemon?" 

"They're good." The three boys replied.

"Well I hope that you three get your badges in Cerulean." Oak said.

"Bye professor!" The three boys yelled as they left mt. Moon. 

***

  
  


"Next stop Cerulean city." Dylan said taking a quick look at the map. 

"So about how long away is it?" Will asked. "Well we just follow this trail called route 4 for a couple hours then I guess we enter the city?" 

  
  


"Hmm." All of a sudden something caught Jordan's eyes. "Hey look!" The three boys looked up to see a squirtle. "Squirtle!" It yelled. 

"This one is mine!" Jordan yelled. He pointed his pokedex at the small water pokemon, "Squirtle, a Water pokemon." It spoke up. "Squirtle are known for their powerful water attacks that can be shot at opponents with incredible range and accuracy. Squirtle are quite common in wetland, and lake areas." 

  
  


"Hmm, this one must have lived around that small town we were in, Lakeville." Dylan said.

"I don't care where it came from! I'm gonna catch it! Go jigglypuff!" His pokeball crashed against the ground and jigglypuff popped out ready for battle. 

"Jigglypuff! Doubleslap now!" Jordan yelled. Jigglypuff ran towards the squirtle, jumped up and started to punch it across the face.

"Puff! Puff! Puff!" Squirtle flew back bruised up from jigglypuff's attack. 

  
  


"Squirtle!" He opened up his mouth and spewed out an enormous amount of water at jigglypuff, 

it impacted and sent the small balloon pokemon into a tree, rendering unconscious. 

"Oh return jigglypuff!" The pokeballs small red beam hit the jigglypuff as it allowed itself to be

sucked into the softball sized ball. "Now go pikachu!"

Pikachu popped out of the pokeball and prepared for a fight. 

"Pikachu thundershock!" Jordan commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu slowly charged up her electric energy and blasted the squirtle.

There was a blinding light and when it faded there was a burn squirtle on the ground. 

"Yes! Squirtle you're mine!" He threw a pokeball at the burn up turtle. It hit its target and sucked it in.

After struggling in the pokeball for a minute the small light stopped. "Yes!"

"Wasn't that cool Will!?" Jordan yelled.

After he heard no response Jordan and Dylan turned around to see Will holding his red, blue, and white egg in front of him with a strange look on his face.

"What is it Will?" "The egg, it feels like something is moving around inside." Will replied.

All of a sudden the top of the egg started to crack! "It's hatching!" Will yelled.

The crack grew larger and made it's way around the width of the egg, revealing his new pokemon.

It had a cute face, and from an ariel view it looked like a star. "Breeee!" It yelled. 

"Oh you're so cute !" Will yelled. "Tokay?" The small pokemon said in wonder. 

All of a sudden the strange look on it's face turned to a smile, "Breeee! Tokay! Tokay! Tokay! Tokay!" 

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Jordan asked. "I don't know." Will put the small pokemon on the ground as it stared up at him, in a smile.

Will pointed his pokedex at it, "Togepy, an egg/physic pokemon. Togepy believe that the first thing that they see is it's mother, and that image stays with it throughout their life." 

"So you're name is Togepy." Will said, picking her back up. 

To his surprise, she slowly retracted her arms into her shell and folded up her head. "Huh?" 

They then heard a slight, snoring noise and guessed that it was sleeping. 

Will put the small pokemon on the ground and called it back. 

"So we should go now." "Yeah." With new pokemon (except for Dylan Hah!) The three boys head off for Cerulean. 

  
  


To Be Continued........................

Coming up in chapter 8: 

The boys enter Cerulean city, will they win the Cascade badge? 


	8. Default Chapter Title

The Journey of three..................... 

Part 8 

By eevee100

  
  


The three boys walked over a small hill that overlooked cerulean city. 

It was big, a lot bigger than Pewter city and Pallet combined. There were a lot of strong pokemon around here to catch

When they entered the city their first stop would be the pokemon center. 

They walked in to see a nurse Joy sitting behind a counter and a couple of chansey's carrying pokeballs on trays back and fourth. 

Will picked up one of the trays from the desk and put all five of his pokeballs on it. "Can you heal my pokemon?" He asked the nurse. She looked up and smiled. 

"Yes we'll take care of it." She picked up the tray and handed it to one of the chansey's. It took the tray and waddled over to a microwave type device. 

She stuck the tray inside and shut the lid. 

There was a red glow followed by a humming noise. Then it pulled the tray out and handed it to nurse Joy, who then handed them back to Will. "Your pokemon are fighting fit." She said. "Thank you." Will replied as he took the pokeballs and stuffed them into my backpack. 

The three boys walked out of the pokecenter and checked into a hotel.

***

The next day the three boys got ready and headed out.

The three boys walked down the streets looking for the gym. 

All of a sudden they came to a huge building that had the letters, "CERULEAN CITY AQUATIC CENTER." On it. "Well I guess that maybe someone here could tell me where the gym is." They walked inside.

It was fairly large, there was a great big crowd with a pool down below. Jordan looked in the pool to see three beautiful girls diving in. 

Will walked up to one of the people in the crowd. "Excuse me but can you tell me where the gym is?" he asked. A man looked up and replied, "This is the gym, but the leaders are putting on a show right now ok."

"Who are the leaders?" The man pointed at the girls. "Oh I see." 

The boys sat down and waited for the show to end. 

After it did. They ran strait up to one of the men who looked like they were standing guard. "Um excuse me." Dylan said. The man looked down at him. 

"Yeah waddaya want kid?" He asked.

"Well I'd like to have a pokemon match with the gym leader please."He replied.

"Well ok kid but you'll probably have to come back later." 

The man walked up to the three girls. 

He bent down (That gives you an idea of how big he is) and started whispering to one of them . "A pokemon match! Yay!" They yelled. 

One with orange hair stepped out and yelled, 

"I'll battle you!"

The two others yelled back, "No way Aurora!" "Yes! Like it's my turn! Daisy, Aurora!" After a couple minutes of debate the orange haired one stepped out and said, "Like, hi my name is Daisy and I guess I'll be your opponent." 

"Ok then!" Jordan replied.

Just as all the people were about to leave the loud speakers turned on and blared, "Pokemon match!" With the sound of that all the people sat down. 

"Pokemon match between the gym leader Aurora and Jordan Graham! 

Only one pokemon will be used ! Let the battle begin!" Jordan walked out onto one of the floats in the pool. "Yeah 1,200 people watching there's no pressure here." He thought out loud 

Aurora stepped out and inflated one of her pokeballs. 

"I'm sorry I have to beat a really cute guy such as yourself in a match but I guess it's part of the job!" She threw on of her pokeballs. 

"Go! Seadra!" The pokeball flashed and then a huge dragon like pokemon popped out. "Seeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaadra!" It screeched. "A what?"Jordan pointed his pokedex at it. "Seadra. The evolved state of horsea. Seadra are found in deep waters and are usually found living off Algie." 'Ok then!" He inflated one of my own pokeballs. 

"Bulbasaur go!" It flew through the air before opening and releasing bulbasaur. "Bulba!" He yelled. "Seadra use your water gun now!" Aurora yelled. 

Seadra jumped out of the water and spewed water at bulbasaur, it hit and drenched bulbasaur in water. 

"Bulbasaur Vinewhip it now!" Jordan yelled. Bulbasaur jumped up and two vines shot out from his back and whipped seadra in the head. "Seadra?" 

It mumbled. "Seadra use your bubble move!" 

Seadra opened up it's mouth and small bubbles floated out. They were floating above bulbasaur when he extended the vines and whipped the bubbles they popped in mid air. 

"Finish it bulbasaur! Razorleaf!" Bulbasaur stood back and spewed leafs at Seadra. It connected being weak the seadra was thrown back, unconscious. "Aw darn! Seadra return!" Aurora yelled as seadra was sucked into the pokeball. 

"I guess you win Jordan, here's the badge." She said handing it to him. 

"Yes I won!" Then the blue haired girl stepped out, "So who's next?" 

Will jumped right in. "I am!" "Ok then." They once again walked out onto the floats that were on the pool. "Go pokeball!" She yelled. Her pokeball opened up revealing a poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl!" It said. 

"A poliwhirl?" Will pointed his pokedex at it, "Poliwhirl a water pokemon. This poke-" Will shut his pokedex that's all he needed to know. 

"Go metapod!" The pokeball flashed revealing metapod. "Metapod!" He said. 

  
  


The girl giggled for a moment before yelling a command to her pokemon, "Poliwhirl! Doubleslap!" The poliwhirl jumped up and attempted to hit the metapod with it's hands but metapod jumped out of the way and landed on the float. "Metapod harde-, huh!?" The green metapod began to glow, the a small crack formed and a purple butterfly flew out of the shell. 

"Free! Free!" It yelled. "Wow butterfree! You evolved! This is so cool!" Will yelled. 

  
  


"Poliwhirl! Bubble while it's not paying attention!" The girl yelled. 

The poliwhirl began to spit out bubbles that completely drenched Butterfree's wings. 

"That was a cheap shot!" Will yelled. "Butterfree, are you okay?"The butterfree made a mumbling sound before wiping off the water. "Ok butterfree! Attack! Poison powder!" Will commanded.

With a flap of butterfree's wings a green powder floated down onto poliwhirl. He wobbled around dizzy. "No poliwhirl! Watergun!" The poliwhirl attempted the attack but instead, fell over to dizzy and weak to continue. "Oh man! Poliwhirl return!" She yelled. "Looks like you won!" "Yes!" 

  
  


After Will had pinned his second badge to his backpack, he walked off the float, and took a seat. 

"Well now it's my turn." Dylan said stepping onto the platform. 

"Ok then!" The green haired girl said, stepping out. (We'll call her Aurora, okay?) 

"Go sandshrew!" Dylan yelled. "And go goldeen!" Aurora yelled. "What are you doing!" Will and Jordan screamed. "Huh?" "Dylan ground pokemon are weak against water!" "Uh oh!" Dylan said. "Goldeen, give the sandshrew a tackle!" Aurora yelled. The goldeen popped out of the water and rammed it's head into sandshrew. Sandshrew looked up at the fish enraged.

  
  


He began to glow and grew larger, and larger, and larger. 

He grew spikes on his back and a large tail. When it stopped glowing sandshrew was gone, what was left was a sandslash! "Wow!" Dylan yelled, examining the sandslash. "Sandslash, a ground pokemon. Sandslash are known for their ability to quickly dive underground and attack their opponents from behind. Trainers should be cautious of their sharp teeth and claws." It reported. 

Before Dylan could yelled out a command the sandslash let out an ear-piercing screech. "Sand-slaaaaassssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It started to sprint towards the water. Then it jumped, curled up into a spiny little ball and rammed into the small goldeen. The goldeen was thrown back and smashed into the wall extremely injured. 

"Goldeen!" Aurora yelled shocked. 

"Well you kids did a really good job here." Aurora said. "You've each whipped out butts." Shauna added. 

***

Will, Jordan and Dylan walked out of the gym each with a new badge.

"Wait up!" They heard someone yell.

They all turned around to see a girl running after them. "Hi my name is Angela." She said. "Hi." Will replied. "She's so beautiful." He thought. 

"I watched all the matches and I thought that you guys were great!" "Thanks." 

"Well, ok let me get to the point, I've been stuck here all my life with my three sisters in this gym not being able to go out into the real world and train pokemon. So can I go with you guys?" 

"Of course!" Will said jumping right in. 

Dylan and Jordan had no time to protest, Angela was part of the group. 

  
  


To Be Continued......................

Coming up in part 9:

With a new addition to the group, this will make writing these a lot easier. 

Will Team Rocket again try to steal their pokemon? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

The Journey of three................

Part 9

By eevee100

  
  


After checking out of the hotel the four kids (Will, Jordan Dylan and Angela) 

walk into a small diner and sit down for breakfast.

***

  
  


"Here ya' go kids." The waitress said as she handed each of them a menu.

"When you kids decide what ya' want just call me 'k?" "Okay." 

As the waitress walked off Will pulled a menu up in front of his face as he looked at Angela.

It was obvious that he had a crush on her. 

Dylan put the map on the table, "So where's the next city?" Jordan asked. 

Dylan took out a red marker and drew a line across the map, following the routes and turns. He rested on a large dot. 

"Vermillion." He replied. "Vermillion city?" Will took out his pokedex, 

"Vermillion city's gym leader, Lt. Surge, is nicknamed the Lightning American, mainly because of the fact that all of his pokemon are the electric type. 

Trainers challenging Surge should use either Ground or Rock type pokemon, because of the fact that electric attacks don't affect rock, or ground type pokemon." 

Will's pokedex reported. 

  
  


"Hmm, well I don't have any rock or ground pokemon yet, but I guess that I can try t catch one." Will said pulling out his five pokeballs. 

"How is your togepy?" Angela asked. 

"Togepy? I'm not sure, she went into the pokeball yesterday and I guess she had been sleeping since then." Will replied.

All of a sudden one of Will's pokeballs started to wobble on the table.

It opened up and there was a blinding red flash,

when it ended Will's Togepy stood on the table yawning. 

"Tokay!" It yelled as it wobbled over to Will.

"Hi Buddy." Will said picked her up and holding up.

"Breeee!" She replied. 

  
  


"That's a cute pokemon." Someone said. Will looked up to see the waitress (Kara, as the name tag read) 

"Thanks, she only hatched a couple day ago."Will replied.

"Ok, so what'll it be?" "I guess that I'll have some bacon and toast." Will said. 

"Ok then." Kara replied as she jotted down some notes. "And me and Dylan will each have some pancakes." After Kara was done with the boys she looked at Angela, "And what'll it be girl?" She asked. 

"Well, I guess I'll just have some eggs, and bacon." She stopped, due to a worried look from Will's togepy. 

"Or skip the eggs." She said. "Ok I'll be right back." She wandered off to finish the orders. 

  
  


After a short time she came back with our meals.

"That'll be 15.46$" She said handing them a small bill. 

After being paid she ran off. 

Jordan and Dylan began to chomp down on their pancakes and Will's togepy grabbed a strip of bacon and munched on it happily in front of Will. 

"Breeee!" Togepy yelled as she finished her bacon.

  
  


After they were all done, they paid the bill, checked out of the hotel and healed their pokemon.

Then they left Cerulean. 

***

  
  


They wandered along the path that left Cerulean witch is also known as route 24. 

After a little bit of walking they came to a small forest.

"Wait a sec. This forest isn't on the map!" Dylan yelled taking another look at it. 

"What it has to be!" The two other boys yelled, looking over Dylan's shoulders at the map.

"Pika pi! Pikachu!" Jordans pikachu yelled.

They all looked up to see a man.

"Hello there." He said. 

  
  


"Hi." Will replied. 

"Who are you?" Jordan asked. "My name is John Haddock, but some people just call me the pokesitter." The man replied.

All of a sudden there was a large boom of thunder as the rain started t pour down.

"Um, excuse me but you don't know where we can get some shelter do you?" Dylan asked.

"Yep, just follow me." The four kids looked at each other before running after the old man. 

After a while, they came to a large cabin, where they got some rest. 

  
  


"So you've been living out here all by yourself?" Angela asked taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"(sigh) Yes, I used to have a wife, but she passed away about three years ago." 

"I'm sorry." Angela said. "Quite all right, it's quite all right."

"So um, don't you have a job?" Dylan asked. 

"Well, I used to be what they called the pokésitter.""A pokésitter?" 

"Yes it's just a strange name for a pokemon breeder. I used to own a day care here, where pokemon trainers could come to me and leave their pokemon for me to take care of for a while. But I had to close down, since all of those pokemon trainers seem to be goin' to those modern-type breeding centers."

"So you're out of business?" "Yes, unfortunately."

The man then looked at the small togepy sitting on Will's lap.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" He asked. "This is my togepy." Will replied.

"Wow, I've never seen a pokemon like that before. Did you hatch it all by yourself?" 

"Yes, I found the egg in Viridian forest." Will replied. 

"This pokemon is more than amazing it's a totally new species."

"Really, I never knew that." 

"Oh well enough of togepy, where are you four heading to?" Before they could reply there was a huge noise that boomed up and said:

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blind all people within our nation!"

"To announce the beauty of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Jass!"

"Cheryl!" 

"Team rocket will now take possession of your pokemon old man!"

"Yes come out and we won't hurt you!" 

"What is it John? How do they know you?" "T, t, team rocket has been after me for years, ever since I," He paused. "I wonder why?" Will thoght. 

Will turned around to see Dylan. "Come on Will we can't let them take John's pokemon!" "Right!"

The two boys ran out of the cabin and looked up to see Jass and Cheryl jump out of the balloon and land in front of them.

"It's that brats!" Jass yelled.

"I guess that you losers want another battle?" Will yelled.

"We're ready for you brats this time!" Cheryl yelled. "Go nidoran female!"

"And go nidoran male!" The two poison pokemon popped out.

"Go butterfree!" Will yelled.

"And go graveller!" Dylan yelled. The huge rock pokemon popped out of the pokeball and smashed into the ground.

  
  


"Butterfree! Confusion!" Will yelled. Butterfree's eyes started to glow, then so did the two nidoran's. 

"Nido?" "Ran?" They muttered in confusion. 

"Butterfree! Now use your sleep powder!" With a flap of butterfree's wings a blue powder floated down and landed on team rocket's pokemon.

"Wake up you stupid pokemon!" Cheryl yelled.

"Graveller get them away! Rock slide!" Graveller jumped up and smashed into the ground. 

He skidded along the ground at an amazing speed. The he impacted team rocket and sent them flying. 

"Yes good work graveller! Return!" Within a second the large rock pokemon was in the ball. 

"Thank you so much Will, Dylan." John said as he came out of the cabin. 

  
  


"It's ok, that battle was fun!" Will replied. 

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you four." "You don't have to," Angela said walking out of the cabin. 

"Thanks for the shelter John, but now since the rain has stopped we had better get ging." Dylan said. 

"Thank you for helping me," "No problem."

  
  


The four kids walk off into the sunset as they leave John's cabin. 

  
  


To Be Continued............... 

Coming up in part 10:

Will team rocket ever give up? The group gets lost in the forest, and to make it worse in a thunderstorm! 

  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

The Journey of three.............

Part 10

By eevee100

  
  


As our hero's (and heroin) continue their journey they find themselfs in a dense forest. 

"Um, Dylan?" Angela started.

"Where exactly are we?" Dylan looked at the map. 

"Um well, " He pointed to it. "There we are."

"Let me see."Will glanced at the map. 

"That's Viridian forest!" "So I was wrong big whoop!"

"So that mean's we're lost?" Jordan asked in confusion. 

"No we are not lost!" 

"Of course we are! We don't know where we are or where we're going!" 

Jordan yelled back.

The two began to argue between each other as Will and Angela just stood back. 

"Those two." Will said sighing. 

"Yeah." Angela added. 

"Breeee." Wills togepy happily said while standing on Will's shoulder.

After a while the two boys stopped arguing and the four of them began to put up camp. 

  
  


Just as Dylan had finished putting up the tent, they all heard a slight rustling in the bushes. 

"What's that!?" Will asked looking up from writing in his journal. 

"I don't know, maybe a pokemon?" Dylan asked. 

"I'm gonna go check it out." Dylan picked up his pokeballs and walked into the bushes. 

  
  


After a while of no more sounds Will decided to see what was wrong. 

"I'm gonna go see if Dylan's alright." 

All of a sudden a huge yell was heard, "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" In a split second they all saw Dylan running out of the bushes with some weird looking pokemon, biting his butt! 

"Hahahahah!" Will and Jordan broke out in laughter. 

"This isn't funny!" Dylan yelled.

"That, that thing is on your butt!" Jordan said holding back the tears. 

"Shut up Jordan! And help get this thing off my butt!"

"Ok I'll do it!" Will blurted out barely being able to keep himself from laughing. 

"Go vulpix!"

Will's vulpix appeared from the pokeball with a happy grin on her face.

"Piix!" She yelled.

"Vulpix! Bite it!" Vulpix ran up to Dylan and bit the small white pokemon, it fell off and fell back in pain.

"Meow!" It screeched.

"Now what kind of weird pokemon is that!?" Dylan asked. His pokedex quickly replied, "Meowth, a normal pokemon. Meowth are known to be tricksters and some are known to be able to speak English. Meowth's usually wander city streets at night picking up loose change, in battle they throw the beat up money at their enemies using the attack PAYDAY."

  
  


"What a strange pokemon!?" Dylan said. 

"Anyways! You're still a pokemon and I'm gonna catch you!" 

Dylan pulled out one of his full pokeballs. "I choose you! Kakuna!" 

The pokeball opened and Dylan's kakuna popped out.

"Meow!" The small meowth yelled as it ran towards the kakuna.

The meowth then slashed against the kakuna's hard shell, "Dylan you idiot! Kakuna has no offense his only attack is harden!" "Uh oh!" Dylan said remembering.

All of a sudden he kakuna started to glow, it also started to crack down the back. And a large three foot long yellow bee flew out. 

"Wow kakuna just evolved into beedrill!" Dylan yelled.

"Beedrill a bug/poison type pokemon. Beedrill live in the top of tree's and feed on smaller insects. They have very poisonous needles on their forearms and legs. Beedrill are known to randomly attack intruders t the hive or nest." "Cool!" Dylan yelled. 

  
  


"Ok beedrill use the twin needle attack now!" Beedrill swooped down towards the meowth with both of it's stingers extended. 

It hit the meowth hard and sent it flying back into a tree. 

"Meowth!" It screeched in pain. 

"Go pokeball!" Dylan threw one of the empty ones, it sucked the meowth in on contact. 

"Shake, shake, shake." The pokeball wobbled on the ground. All of a sudden it opened revealing a mad meowth as it ran off into the bushes. "Darn! It got away!" Dylan yelled.

  
  


"Good try." "Thanks beedrill return!" A small red beam shot out of the pokeball and hit the beedrill as the large bug allowed it to be sucked into the pokeball. 

All of a sudden they once again heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Ok I'm not goin' in there this time!" Dylan yelled.

"Hi!"The four people looked up to see a Boy, around Will's age walking out of the bushes. 

"Hello." They all replied.

"Ok," The kid started. "I'll make this short, my name is Kenny, I'm twelve and I want a pokemon match!" "Ok, ok." Will said pulling out his pokeballs. 

"I'll battle you!" Will yelled.

"Ok then! Two on two!" Kenny yelled back.

"Right! Togepy! Um, togepy?" Will looked down at his side to see his growing togepy standing there getting ready to battle.

"Ok bud, are you ready?" "Tokay!" Togepy replied in a determined voice. 

"Ok go!" Togepy waddled out onto the "battle field" and prepared for a fight.

"Ok then! Go ekans!" The large snake pokemon appeared out of the ball and looked strangely at togepy. "Um and ekans?" Will asked his pokedex, 

"Ekans a poison pokemon. Ekans are known to eat the eggs of other pokemon such as pidgey and spearow whole and without notice, ekans can be dangerous in the wild, being very poisonous for every bite." 

  
  


"Sure I"m smart, it eats eggs and I send out togepy." Will said feeling stupid. 

"Ekans! Start it off with a wrap attack!" The ekans lunged at togepy, who easily jumped up avoided the ekans entirely and slammed her fist down into the ekans's head. 

"Eeeeeekkkkaannnnssss!" It yelled as it's head smashed into the ground.

"Ok togepy now use your! Um, well?" Will opened up his pokedex wondering what attacks his togepy had.

"Togepy currently knows SLAM, POUND, and SING" 

"OK then! Slam!" 

Togepy started to run very, very fast towards ekans, then she jumped up and slammed into it, sending ekans flying back into a tree.

"Now finish it! Sing!"Will commanded wondering what sing was.

Togepy started to sing a melodious tune, the ekans listened inventively, despite commands. 

It soon wrapped itself up on the ground and fell to sleep.

"No ekans return! Go squirtle!" Just as the ekans popped back into the pokeball a squirtle appeared from the other.

"Togepy return!" Will yelled. Togepy looked up and slowly waddled over to Will and sat down beside him.

"Go butterfree!" The purple butterfly flew out of the pokeball. "Free! Free!"

"Squirtle! Water gun!" The squirtle opened up it's mouth and spewed out water. 

The water hit completely drenching butterfree's wings. 

"Oh no!" Will yelled.

"Butterfree! Give it a physbeam!" Will commanded. Butterfree's eyes started to light up, then a rainbow colored beam shot out of them dn hit the squirtle, frying it.

"Squirtle."Was all it could say.

"Yes!" After a while the kid had run off and the four had set up camp, and were now sitting around a fire eating.

Will checked his watch, "It's nine o'clock, I'm going to bed." He said. 

"So Will I" Angela and Jordan said. "Well I'm gonna wait here." Dylan said throwing some more wood into the flames. 

The three others curled up into their sleeping bags and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It had been a long day, and they were all glad to take a well earned rest.

  
  


To Be Continued....................

Coming up in part 11:

The four friends wake up to discover a thunderstorm rolling overhead. 

Will they be ok, or will they end up all wet? 


End file.
